Safe in the Arms of Love
by BriBee1991
Summary: If you read my first few chapters then you already know this. I finally managed to fix it :
1. Running

OK, I'm redoing this because I figured out what to do :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

Shilo blindly ran through the alley ways, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her father had died almost a week ago and Amber Sweet and her brothers Luigi and Ravi were chasing her, so she couldn't go home. She had no one. Her parents were gone and so was her godmother.

So she ran. Ran from life. Ran from hell into a deeper hell. When she ran, it was like no one was out to get her, her father was alive; she had no idea that he was drugging her to keep her with him; she was a happy shut in….sometimes. Other times she blamed her mother for her "disease".

BAM! Shilo felt herself into something hard and she felt herself start to fall to the ground. While waiting for the pain, Shilo felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Kid?"

Shilo looked up and saw the man who helped her escape from Rotti Largo's Carnivale. "It's you." She gasped.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" he asked, setting her back on her feet.

"Running." She answered, looking at her feet.

"I know, I saw that much." He said, laughing. He gently lifted her chin. "But from what?"

Shilo gazed at the man with wet eyes. "Life." She choked as a fresh wave of tears rocked her. Without any warning, Shilo's knees gave out as she sobbed.

"Hey, kid, it'll be ok." The man said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Shilo." She sobbed.

"Huh?"

"My name is Shilo."

"Oh. I don't remember mine, if it's any consolation."

Shilo looked up at him, laughing. "How do you not remember your name?"

He smiled. "I've gone by Grave robber for so long, I just forgot my name."

"I'm going to call you Greg." Shilo said.

"Greg?" he sneered.

"Yeah, it keeps the 'g' and 'r'." Shilo said.

"Whatever." Grave robber said. "Want me to walk you home, Shi?"

Shilo looked at the street of the alley. "I- I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Go home." Shilo said, looking at the man, who was kneeling in front of her. "Amber and her brothers are looking for me, and I have a strong feeling they don't want to keep me alive."

"But, I thought you turned down the chance to take over Gene-Co?" Grave robber asked.

"I did, Greg, but Largo already had my name on the contract, like he thought I was actually going to shoot my dad." Shilo said.

Grave robber had rolled his eyes over her calling him Greg but simply looked at her and said. "That does it."

Now it was Shilo's turn to ask the question. "Huh?"

Grave robber picked Shilo up of the ground and set her on her feet. "You're coming with me."

Before Shilo could protest, Grave robber had her by the hand and was dragging her down the alley.


	2. Staying

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

As Grave robber dragged Shilo down the alley he wondered why he was doing this.

"It's because she's still a kid." One voice said.

"It's to get back at that bitch, Amber." Another said.

"It's because you are intrigued by her." A third chirped in.

"It's because you love her." The final voice said.

That last thought almost stopped him dead in his tracks. Did he love her? No. He hadn't loved in a long time. He didn't even really believe that he could anymore.

"You're hurting me." Shilo's voice popped into his head. "Greg, you're really hurting me."

He ignored the voice, his mind had been playing trick on him lately. Finally he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

"Ow! Fuck!" he yelled, looking down at his hand.

"I tried to warn you." Shilo said, crossing her arms.

"Still, that hurt, kid." He growled, shaking his hand. "Come on, we're almost there."

Shilo skipped ahead of him. "You have no idea where you're going, so why are you ahead of me?" He said with a smile. It was nice to see the kid at least a little happy.

"Because, it's a nice night, I love it." She said, doing a little twirl.

"Make a left." He said, resisting the urge to run up behind her and spin her around. After another ten minutes of walking, they were there.

It wasn't much, a small room actually, but it was home. He had a bed, a couch, books, and food. He made a lot of money dealing Z but he needed to lay low.

"I won't be here long, I want to try and get my own place." She said after looking around.

Grave robber looked at her closely; she looked like she was going to cry again. Without really thinking his way through it, he went to her and wrapped his arms around her. He noted how tiny she was and felt it even more when she wrapped her arms around him. "You are going to stay as long as you need to." He said, kissing her head.

"But…" Shilo began.

"No but's." he said, looking down at her.

"I'll be eighteen soon, then I can go get a job and pay you back."

"Sure, kid, whatever you want." He pointed to the bed. "You look like you need some sleep."

Shilo looked at him. "What about you?"

"I got the couch, don't worry about it." He said.


	3. Lying Low

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

Thanks to jokergirl4ever for reviewing, I hope you guys are enjoying it, my friend Meg loves it so far.

Shilo slept fitfully. She had been sleeping in her mother's tomb, unable to go into the house, so being in a bed was new all over again. She sat up and looked over at Grave robber. "He kind of does look like a Greg, I guess." She mumbled to herself. "Greg." She said. He mumbled at her but didn't move. "Greg." He rolled over on the couch. "GREG!" she yelled, shrilly.

Grave robber fell off the couch and looked around sleepily. Shilo had managed to get a scared look on her face when really he wanted to laugh at him.

"What's wrong, kid?" he said, getting up off the floor.

"I- I had a bad dream." She managed.

"About what?" he asked, hands on his hips. Shilo looked closer at him and realized that he didn't have his makeup on, or a shirt for that matter.

"The Opera." She said, looking at his abs. He sighed and climbed onto the bed to sit with her. She could only guess it looked like she zoned out on him, because he didn't make a comment about her staring.

"Come here, kid." He opened his arms to her. She slid into them, resting her head against his chest. "Do you often dream of it?" he asked, she felt his hands trailing lightly down her back.

"Every night." She whispered.

"I wasn't there. If I was I would've helped." He said.

"No one helped." She said, shaking her head. "They all just fucking sat there as my father died in my arms." Shilo started crying again.

"Shh. It's okay, Shi, I got you." He whispered, holding her tighter. Shilo clung to him, crying.

When she was done he got up to go back to the couch. "Go back to sleep, kid."

She grabbed his arm, not looking at him. "Stay with me, please?"

He sat back down, brushing her hair out of her eyes, moving her wig off her head.

"Shit." Shilo said, blushing furiously, she moved quickly to get the wig but Grave robber stopped her.

"What happened." It wasn't a question.

Shilo looked at him. "My father…he told me I had a blood disease, the same one that killed my mother. So he gave me medicine to take, the medicine made me lose my hair. My mother didn't even have a blood disease, she died by accident. Rotti didn't like that my mother and father got married because he loved my mother, so he gave my dad poison instead of medicine. She died the night I was born."

Grave robber was pissed at her father. How can someone do that to someone they love?

_"How can a little boy's mother simply give him away to a caretaker of a cemetery?" _ A voice in the back of his head asked.

He shook it off and kissed Shilo's bald head. "Just hang here and lay low for a while. I'll take care of you."


	4. Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

Graverobber didn't go back to sleep; he couldn't. All he could do was hold and think about the fragile young woman in his arms. Shilo sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"Dammit." He whispered, holding her tighter. He was never one to feel or display this type of complex emotions but the longer he help Shilo, the less he wanted to let her go. He had to get ready for work, though.

He gently got out of the bed, covering Shilo with the thin blanket. He got dressed and put his make up on, then he went back to check on Shilo. She was tossing and whimpering.

"Crap." He muttered, rushing over to catch her as she began to fall off the bed. He set her down gently and wracked his brain for the song his mother used to sing to him as a child, before she gave him away.

"_Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side. Rainbows are visions but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide."_

As he sang, Shilo began to calm down and slip into a deep sleep. He smiled, kissing her forehead. Graverobber left a note and smiled as he signed it 'Greg'.

AUthor's Note: Sorry this one was so short, I'm in college and I wrote it on a sheet of loose leaf and it was obviously longer on there.


	5. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

Shilo shifted in her sleep, only waking up when she heard and felt the rumpled paper by her cheek. Blinking sleep out of her eyes, she read the note.

Good morning, beautiful,

I had to go to work. There's food and clean clothes in the kitchen, if you want them. I'll see

you when the sun comes up.

Love,

Greg

Shilo smiled. He told her he loved her…and he signed it 'Greg'. She was beyond happy. She hopped out of his bed and collapsed to the floor. She was going through the beginnings of withdraw from the medicine her father gave her all her life. She groaned as she stood and walked to the kitchen. He had pulled out a long-sleeved shirt and what looked like an old pair of skinny jeans for her. She got dressed and debated about eating but the thought of food didn't appeal to her, it made her feel sick. She didn't want to it around and wait for him.

"He told me to lay low….but I'll go crazy being here alone. I'm already talking to myself." She said, heading out the door. She wondered to herself, where would he be? She tried his alley but he wasn't there. So she tried the Zydrate Support Meeting. When she got there she found him almost instantly and what she saw shocked her. He was leaning against the wall and there was a scalpel slut on her knees in front of him, sucking his cock. She was so in shock she didn't realize that she had kicked a can and made a noise. Graverobber looked around but the scalpel slut kept doing what she was doing. Shilo felt the world around her spin and didn't feel her head hit the cement.

When Shilo came too she saw Graverobber hovering over her. Worry was clearly etched on his handsome face.

"Shi, are you okay?" he asked, his hand on her head.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." She snapped as she tried to sit up. "Ow."

"You're not fine." He said, helping her sit up so that she was leaning against him.

"I am, now, please leave me alone Graverobber." The name felt weird on her tongue, she was so used to calling him Greg.

"I won't." He said firmly. Shilo wanted to cry but she had done enough crying in front of him. "Tell me what's up, kid."

Shilo froze, he only called her kid when he seemed confused, every other time he called her Shilo or Shi.

"My medicine, I'm going through withdrawal and I didn't eat or drink anything." She didn't tell him what she saw.

"I've seen those effects and I've never seen anyone pass out. You saw me and Yvette, didn't you?" he asked, holding her tight,

"I don't care what you do with your sluts." She said, not looking at him.

"Yes, you do." He said, pulling her face gently towards his. "That's just how some of them pay for their Z hit. Want to know something?"

She shook her head, she didn't want to hear about how much he liked it.

"I was imagining she was you."

Shilo looked up at him. "What?"

"I know, I'm a sick man but I can't help the way I feel about you, kid. And it worries me sometimes." He said, picking her up and walking back towards his house, with her in his arms.

"Worries you? Why?" she asked.

"You're still seventeen. I'm a good ten years older than you." He said. "I'm not looking to go to jail for doing the deed with a minor."

Shilo looked at the jeans she was wearing. He thought of her as that….woman gave him oral…did he really care about her? Or was he saying that to keep her calm. She knew of only one way to figure that out.

"Greg…" she said, slowly, looking at him.

"Yeah, Shi?" he asked, looking down at her.

Shilo took a deep breath, wrapping her right arm around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. He hesitated once he realized what she wanted but she felt him inwardly say "Fuck it," before crushing his lips down onto hers. She felt him stop walking as he held her tighter. Shilo than took him even more by surprise as she opened her lips under his, letting him in. For her first kiss, it was pretty amazing.


	6. I Can't Feel Nothing At All

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

"What the hell was I thinking?" Graverobber thought as he carried Shilo back to his house. He really did like Shilo but she was still seventeen. SEVENTEEN! He was twenty-seven, this wasn't even legal!

"_Who cares?" the voice in his head mused at him._

After that kiss, Graverobber sure as hell didn't. "Hey, Shi?" he asked, treading carefully.

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Was that your first kiss?"

Shilo played with a spot on the jeans he had given her. "Was it that obvious?"

Graverobber couldn't help himself, he had to laugh as they approached his house.

"What?" she asked, slightly hurt.

"Shi, that was one of the best kisses I've experienced." He said, nuzzling her cheek.

Shilo sighed in his arms, he could tell she was happy.

When they got back to his house, he laid her on the bed. "Don't move." He said, kissing her forehead. He wondered into the kitchen and made some French toast and tea for her. It was light but filling. He inwardly scolded himself, he should've known that she would be going through some sort of withdrawal from the drugs her father gave her.

_Her lips were so soft._ He couldn't get her kiss out of his head, especially when she opened her mouth, sliding her tongue against his. It was like a hit of Zydrate. It sparked and he couldn't feel nothing at all. So that's why all the scalpel sluts were addicted to it. If that's what it really was like, then he would be addicted too.

When he was done cooking he went back into the bedroom and saw that Shilo had picked up a book from his bedside table. It was a big book of Christmas stories, they were his favorite. She had her finger bookmarking one story and she was reading another.

"Which one you reading?" he asked.

"The Little Match Girl." Shilo said, her voice thick. Graverobber set the food down next to her and took the book out of her hand.

"You eat, I'll read."


	7. The Little Match Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

THANKS TO JOKERGIRL4EVER FOR REVIEWING :)

Shilo smiled at Graverobber, she loved French toast. She took a bite and was a little surprised that it tasted really good.

" It was terribly cold and nearly dark on the last evening of the old year, and the snow was falling fast. In the cold and the darkness, a poor little girl, with bare head and naked feet, roamed through the streets. It is true she had on a pair of slippers when she left home, but they were not of much use. They were very large, so large, indeed, that they had belonged to her mother, and the poor little creature had lost them in running across the street to avoid two carriages that were rolling along at a terrible rate. One of the slippers she could not find, and a boy seized upon the other and ran away with it, saying that he could use it as a cradle, when he had children of his own. So the little girl went on with her little naked feet, which were quite red and blue with the cold. In an old apron she carried a number of matches, and had a bundle of them in her hands. No one had bought anything of her the whole day, nor had anyone given her even a penny. Shivering with cold and hunger, she crept along; poor little child, she looked the picture of misery. The snowflakes fell on her long, fair hair, which hung in curls on her shoulders, but she regarded them not." He read.

"Lights were shining from every window, and there was a savoury smell of roast goose, for it was New-year's eve—yes, she remembered that. In a corner, between two houses, one of which projected beyond the other, she sank down and huddled herself together. She had drawn her little feet under her, but she could not keep off the cold; and she dared not go home, for she had sold no matches, and could not take home even a penny of money. Her father would certainly beat her; besides, it was almost as cold at home as here, for they had only the roof to cover them, through which the wind howled, although the largest holes had been stopped up with straw and rags. Her little hands were almost frozen with the cold. Ah! perhaps a burning match might be some good, if she could draw it from the bundle and strike it against the wall, just to warm her fingers. She drew one out—"scratch!" how it sputtered as it burnt! It gave a warm, bright light, like a little candle, as she held her hand over it. It was really a wonderful light. It seemed to the little girl that she was sitting by a large iron stove, with polished brass feet and a brass ornament. How the fire burned! and seemed so beautifully warm that the child stretched out her feet as if to warm them, when, lo! the flame of the match went out, the stove vanished, and she had only the remains of the half-burnt match in her hand." Shilo listened intently to his smooth voice, resting her head on his shoulder

"She rubbed another match on the wall. It burst into a flame, and where its light fell upon the wall it became as transparent as a veil, and she could see into the room. The table was covered with a snowy white table-cloth, on which stood a splendid dinner service, and a steaming roast goose, stuffed with apples and dried plums. And what was still more wonderful, the goose jumped down from the dish and waddled across the floor, with a knife and fork in its breast, to the little girl. Then the match went out, and there remained nothing but the thick, damp, cold wall before her." Shilo felt her eyes grow heavy as he continued the sad story of a little girl who no one cared about.

"She lighted another match, and then she found herself sitting under a beautiful Christmas-tree. It was larger and more beautifully decorated than the one which she had seen through the glass door at the rich merchant's. Thousands of tapers were burning upon the green branches, and coloured pictures, like those she had seen in the show-windows, looked down upon it all. The little one stretched out her hand towards them, and the match went out.

The Christmas lights rose higher and higher, till they looked to her like the stars in the sky. Then she saw a star fall, leaving behind it a bright streak of fire. "Someone is dying," thought the little girl, for her old grandmother, the only one who had ever loved her, and who was now dead, had told her that when a star falls, a soul was going up to God.

She again rubbed a match on the wall, and the light shone round her; in the brightness stood her old grandmother, clear and shining, yet mild and loving in her appearance. "Grandmother," cried the little one, "O take me with you; I know you will go away when the match burns out; you will vanish like the warm stove, the roast goose, and the large, glorious Christmas-tree." And she made haste to light the whole bundle of matches, for she wished to keep her grandmother there. And the matches glowed with a light that was brighter than the noon-day, and her grandmother had never appeared so large or so beautiful. She took the little girl in her arms, and they both flew upwards in brightness and joy far above the earth, where there was neither cold nor hunger nor pain, for they were with God.

In the dawn of morning there lay the poor little one, with pale cheeks and smiling mouth, leaning against the wall; she had been frozen to death on the last evening of the year; and the New-year's sun rose and shone upon a little corpse! The child still sat, in the stiffness of death, holding the matches in her hand, one bundle of which was burnt. "She tried to warm herself," said some. No one imagined what beautiful things she had seen, nor into what glory she had entered with her grandmother, on New-year's day."

Shilo had fallen asleep as Graverobber finished, not feeling him rest his head against hers and sleep.


	8. Three Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

Graverobber had felt Shilo falling asleep as he read the story of the Little Match Girl to her, it was a soothing feeling. He closed his eyes and had recited the story from memory before falling asleep with his head against hers.

When he woke up a few hours later he saw that Shilo had shifted so that her head was on his chest. Smiling, he absently played with the ends of her wig. He liked it on her but wondered what her real hair looked like. Graverobber watched her as she slept. He smiled a small smile, just stroking her head. He had never felt this way about a girl…it frightened him.

"But she's still seventeen." The voice in his head said.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled.

He felt Shilo stir.

"Greg?" she asked, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

He squeezed her gently. "Yes, Shi?"

She smiled. "I was dreaming." She rolled over and looked at him.

"About what?"

Shilo grinned. "The night we met, do you remember?"

He rolled over so he was closer to her. "How could I forget, little bug catcher." He laughed.

Laughing, he hit him, playfully.

"Oh, going to start that, are you?" he began tickling her.

"No, Greg, stop!" she said, laughing and trying to fight him off. By the time they finished the tickle war Graverobber was on top of Shilo, pinning her, gently, by her wrists.  
She wriggled slightly beneath him.

"Stay still, Shi, it's taking all my energy to remember you are still a minor."

Shilo smiled up at him. "Impish." He decided. "It was impish."

"Crap." He realized. "I'm in trouble."

Shilo wriggled against him, leaning up. Without much warning, he crushed his lips against hers. Her lips were like ripe strawberries and he had to resist a moan. All of the sudden, Shilo managed to push him off and climb on top of him.

"Shilo." He whispered huskily, gripping her waist. He was losing control fast as she leaned down and began to kiss and suck at his neck. Unable to hold it back any longer, he moaned, squeezing her hips.

She pressed down against him.

"Oh!" he gasped. Shilo looked down at him.

"Get up." She whispered.

Watching her lips form those words was the sexiest thing he ever heard and he obeyed, gently moving her off of him to do so. Shilo wrapped her arms around his waist, distracting him with her lips. He had planned on asking her why he had to stand up but all coherent thought left him as she slid her tongue across his lip. He felt her arms leave his waist but he didn't take it into much account. He didn't notice much of anything until he realized she was fumbling with his fly.

"Shilo, stop." He bit back another groan and tried to move his arms from her waist but found he didn't really want to. He was telling her to stop but what he really wanted was the complete opposite.

_She's not a scalpel slut, she's just a girl._

A girl who was testing every shred of willpower he had.

He grabbed her wrists. "Shilo, stop, now."

Looking hurt, Shilo walked away. Graverobber wanted to bash his head against the wall behind him. He had hurt her feelings…or embarrassed her. She stood with her back to him but he could tell there were tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks.

"Shi…" he began, walking up behind her.

"Don't touch me." She said. Ignoring her request, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Why?"

"You have to know my reasoning." He said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Because I'm too young?" she asked.

"Partially."

"But you let the scalpel slut do it." Shilo complained. Graverobber had to bite back a laugh.

"Yes but I don't like her." He said, pulling her closer.

Shilo looked at Graverobber confused. He smiled, gently leading her to the bed. He sat them down then pulled Shilo into his lap.

"Let's play a game. You have to guess the three words I'm thinking, using the clues I'm going to give you."

Shilo nodded.

"Ok, the first being all that I am body and soul." He said, smiling.

"Yourself…I" she said.

Graverobber nodded. "The second word causes much pain and suffering for some."

Shilo was quiet for a minute, looking at Gravetobber. "Love."

Nodding, he continued, holding her tight. "The final word is something so dear to my heart, it's priceless."

"Z?"

He laughed. "No, silly one, you." He held her tight. "What are the three words?"

Shilo thought them over then hugged him "I love you."


	9. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

Shilo was still a little embarrassed but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he loved her. Shilo held Graverobber tight, burying her head into his neck. He held her, it was nice to be held by someone who loved her.

"Hey, Greg…I just wanted to know….do you want me too?" Even she realized how quiet her voice got. He gently pulled up her head, so she was looking into his eyes. "God yes," he said. "I told you earlier that I did. I just want to do it differently with you. Slower, gentler, true." He said, kissing her head.

"Why, Greg, I do believe you have a soft side." Shilo said.

"Only for you, kid, always for you." He said, leaning up to kiss her. Shilo moved her hands into his hair, it was thick, she gripped it.

Then she nibbled along his jawline up to his ear, enjoying the shiver that ripped through him.

"Shilo." He groaned, pulling her closer. "When is your eighteenth birthday?"

She bit his ear playfully, bringing forth another groan from him. "Next week, October 31st."

He kissed her neck lightly. "That's not far." He picked her up and placed her on the bed. "I need a cold shower." He grinned. "Don't move."

He disappeared into the bathroom, looking back at her, smiling at him.

X~X

Amber Sweet peered through the window to Graverobber's house.

"That cock sucker lied to me." She muttered to her bodyguards. "He told me he hasn't seen the bitch. Instead, he's fucking her." She looked at them briefly. "Go get her."

She watched as Clyde and Al grabbed her, grinning evily as she cried out. "Greg!" over and over.

"Help!"

Amber got back into her limo. She wouldn't have the little bitch for long. Clyde and Al threw Shilo into the limo.

"Amber?"

"Hey there, Shilo. Sorry to bug ya, but I need you."

"Still addicted to the knife, I see." She sneered. "Graverobber won't sell you Z anymore?"

Amber crossed her leg at the knee. "I don't need him."

Shilo sat back. "Oh, I see. He won't fuck you anymore."

Amber snapped her fingers, Shilo was knocked out.

X_X

"Greg! Greg! HELP!"

Gravrobber practically fell out of the shower but by the time he got out, Shilo was gone.


	10. Saving Shilo

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo, I wish I did cuz I'd lock Graverobber away in my closet :)

Graverobber knew instantly who had Shilo. He needed to figure out how he was going to get her back.

"I'm coming, little bug catcher." He whispered as he ran out the door

x…..x

Shilo woke up, chained to a chair.

_That bitch_.

He fought but wasn't strong enough to do anything. She huffed in annoyance, then it hit her. If Greg was coming for her, he'd better do it soon because Amber was going to get her back by killing her.

"FUCK!"  
Shilo looked up. "Greg?"

There was a window directly in front of her but it looked locked. At that, Amber sauntered in, using her sexy walk.

"Comfy."

"Just like home." Shilo spat, dripping with sarcasm.

Shilo heard a familiar laugh. Greg was here! She glanced at the window behind Amber and saw Greg looking at her.

"Piss her off." He mouthed/

Shilo nodded. "Must suck, Amber."

"What?"

"Well, you're father died hating you."

"Your father died loving you." Amber said, starting to turn red.

"Your brothers are morons."

"You're a only child." A deeper red.

"My name's on your father's will." Shilo began to smirk.

"Not for long." Amber was as red as an apple.

"And to add icing to the cake…the man you want doesn't want you."

"Shut up." She was about to explode.

"He gave you up for a seventeen year old girl."

Amber slapped her just as Greg broke through the window. He knocked out her body guards then pinned her against the wall.

"Never touch my girl…again." He placed a rag over her mouth, shoving it in when she passed out.

Taking the keys off her he went and unlocked Shilo. She was barely standing before he pulled her out the window and into the night.


	11. Safe For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

When they were several blocks from GeneCo, Graverobber stopped to breathe.

"Thank you."

Shilo's voice sounded borderline hysterical. Graverobber turned and pulled her into the tightest hug he could muster. He had been scared shitless when he found her gone. Watching Amber strike her drew his line, he never hated anyone more.

He felt her breakdown against him.

"Hush, Shi, I got you. Be still love, don't cry." He pressed a kiss to her head.

"Scared."

"So was I." he said, picking her up like a small child, "So was I."

By the time they got back to his house, Shilo had calmed down. He went to lay her on the bed but she held tighter.

"Shi."

"No!"

"I'm just going to make tea." He tried to set her down but she clung to him.

"Okay, you win." He carried her into the kitchen. "Sit on the counter. You won't be out of my sight."

Shilo sat, her eyes puffy from crying. He caressed her face, offering a small smile.

He put the tea on then stood in front of Shilo.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He whispered to her, holding her tightly against him.

She gripped him. "Promise?"

Graverobber pulled away and looked into her big brown eyes, took her hand and placed it over his heart. "I promise."

Smiling, she kissed him. He tasted her fear, love and desire all in that one simple kiss.

"I love you, Shilo."

"I love you too." She whispered.

The tea kettle whistled shrilly at them but they ignored it as they stood there and kissed, completely wrapped up in each other.

A.N Just a short chapter that I made up on the spot, I've been doing these in my classes as I listened to my Anthropology prof talk about Star Trek, personally I'm a Wars girl and Doctor Who but other then that, nothing. :) Reviews are a good boost of confidence.


	12. Pleasure

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

**I give you all fair warning. This is where the M rating comes in. Do not shoot me :)**

**_Thank you to jokergirl4ever, faithful as ever :)_  
**

Graverobber turned away from Shilo, taking the screaming kettle of the range, pouring hot water into mugs. Shilo hopped off the counter, leading the way into the living room. Graverobber flopped down on the couch, spreading his long legs on the cushions before Shilo could sit down. Shilo shrugged, sitting on his lap.

"Hey!" he yelled, laughing.

"You're taking up most of the couch." Shilo shrugged again.

"I'd rather have you on my lap anyway." He grinned.

Shilo put her mug down, looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"You've made it clear you don't wanna do anything until I'm eighteen, so why make comments?" she said, pulling her legs to her chest, her feet resting on the couch.

"Turn around, Shi, lay on me." He said, grabbing her arm lightly.

She laid on her back, their hips aligned. He sat them up slightly, enough to whisper into her ear. "Open your legs, Shi."

She turned to look at him, he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I want to show you pleasure." His voice was husky. Shilo kissed his neck, distracting herself from what his hands we're getting ready to do. She felt his pulse quicken under her lips.

His fingers grazed her body lightly. Shilo whimpered slightly as his hand covered her breast.

"Shh. It's ok." He said, rubbing her leg.

Shilo nodded, bringing his face down to hers, kissing his lower lip. Graverobber ran his hand, slowly up her leg, palming her most private part.

In pure shock, Shilo bit his lower lip, causing him to groan.

"Greg." She gasped, writhing.

"Shilo. Whatever your body wants to do from what I do next, do it." He said. "Do you understand?"

Shilo nodded. _What would her body do?_

Graverobber kissed her sweetly and felt him slide a finger inside of her. She gasped, gripping his leg. He broke the kiss, nibbling on her ear, as he moved his finger in and out, making her moan.

.


	13. I Don't Care

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

**I give you all fair warning. This is where the M rating comes in. Do not shoot me :)**

**_Thank you to jokergirl4ever, faithful as ever :)_  
**

_Crap._ Graverobber thought as he listened to Shilo moan. It was taking all his will power to _not_ take her. But the way she gripped his leg...was blissful torture. He slipped a second finger into her, enjoying the moans that got louder and felt a shot of raw desire as she arched against him. His mind clouded over as he looked down at her. Her knuckles were white as they gripped him, her body was arching up against his hand, her face...was, to him, amazing. Her eyes were closed but he could see them rolling around in the sockets. When he looked down at her lips his control almost snapped inside his pants. Her lower lip was red as she bit down on it, moaning loudly.

"Greg."

His name sounded amazing on her lips, breathless and trembling. He wondered what it would sound like if it was a different part of his body between her legs. The thought haunted him as she grew tight around his fingers. After feeling that it was his turn to moan. His loins were full to bursting.

"Greg."

Shilo sounded confused.

"Shh, it's okay, Shilo. Relax." he whispered in her ear.

He moved his hand faster, making circles with his fingers. She began to slide down slightly. Smiling to himself, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. If he could keep her in this bliss he would. He hated seeing her sad and crying. She had too much happen to her in too short a time.

Her breathing sped up and she began to whimper. God, she was so tight!

Suddenly, her lower body exploded with pleasure as she screamed his name. Her body arched up against his hand before she collapsed back down.

_What was that all about?_ his inner voice asked.

_To be honest. I honestly don't care anymore. That was amazing._


	14. The Death of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

**_still a little M rated, not too much this time_**

**_Thank you to jokergirl4ever, my faithful Z addict :) Your latest review made me laugh because my friend told me the same thing.  
_**

Shilo looked at Greg, smiling. "That was...Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." he said, gritting his teeth.

Shilo looked at his groin. "Did I do that?"

He smiled. "Yes...and it's been awhile since I...what are you do- ohhh!" Shilo ran her finger over the bulge in his pants. Shilo looked up at him.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

He shook his head but it actuality is was starting to throb painfully, aching for release. "What I did was for you."

"Then let me do something for you...please?" she pouted slightly. His facial expression read 'Great, now I'm fucked.'

Shilo took advantage of his thoughts by undoing his pants. "HEY!" he cried.

"Shut up,Greg!" She kissed him, laughing.

She slid her hand into his underwear, taking his engorged member into the palm of her hand.

He had opened his mouth as if to say something, letting it fall back. "You win."

Shilo was at a loss what to do, Greg must've realized because he wrapped her hand around his throbbing member then began to move it up and down.

After a few moments Shilo got the jist of it and moved her hand faster. Greg moaned, lifting his hips. She leaned in to kiss him as his member began to get warm in her hand.

He groaned and lifted his hips several more times before her hand began to hurt. She began to wonder what would happen when his breathing became labored. She became scared that she was hurting him and accidentally squeezed it.

"SHIT!" he cried out as his body found the release it was looking for.

Shilo looked down at the mess in her hand. _So that's what happens._ She resisted the urge to laugh at herself and wiped it on his pants.

"Dammit, Shi." he said after buttoning his pants again, he leaned his forehead against her's. "You're gonna be the death of me."

_Like I was the death of my father._

Without thinking, she got up and ran out of the room._  
_


	15. Something Good

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

**_Thank you to jokergirl4ever, my faithful Z addict and xxSaxxyBabexx_**

"Fuck."

Graverobber darted out after Shilo but she was long gone. Running, he was wondering where she would go...she knew the GeneCo people were still looking for her, so why would she run out like that?

_You're going to be the death of me_.

The look on her face after he said that...was ultimate sorrow. _Oh, fuck._

He had to learn to keep his mouth shut! He started plucking names out of where she would be. _His alley...her house...the grave yard where her parents were buried._

He'd start with his ally.

xxx zydrate anatomy xxx

When he got to the alley he worked in he looked for her.

"Graves."

Graverobber turned and saw his friend, Jeff, sitting on his garbage can.

"Jeff. Have you seen Shilo?"

"The girl who's father died at the Opera?"

Graverobber nodded. "Not as of recently, last time I saw her she was with you."

Graverobber kicked the can. "Dammit!"

"I'll keep an eye out for her, okay?" Jeff said, gripping Graverobber's shoulder.

"If you see her...tell her..." he started. "Tell her...oh she knows."

xxx zydrate anatomy xxx

Graverobber ran all throughout the house and he wanted to kill someone. Preferably Amber fucking Sweet.

Shilo's house was torn apart as they tried to find what he can only assume was her. He looked around at the pictures scattered on the floor. He found one of man and a very pregnant woman, which he guessed was her father and mother. Shilo looked like her mother. Another picture was of a little Shilo and her father laughing. She looked happy. He went up to the second floor and found her room. There was plastic hanging from her bed like a curtain and bugs in glass containers. Figured, the Kid, liked bugs. He found her rutsack on the floor and decided he was gonna do something for her.

He just hoped she would like it.


	16. Butterfly Fly Away

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

**_Thank you to jokergirl4ever, my faithful Z addict _**

Shilo sat by her mother's grave like she used to when her father was still alive. The GeneCo people were nice enough to throw his mangled corpse into it. Shilo had grabbed a blanket from in the house and covered him with it. After she had done that she knelt between her parents. Looking at her mother's grave she sighed.

"Mommy Dearest you will always be

My mother so loving and so loved by me  
For God has taken you to be by his side  
Now in Heaven is where you will reside

You have blessed my life in so many ways  
I will cherish the memories we would've had until the end of my days  
You left me too soon and this was not part of our plan  
But God's wishes always come before those of man

Without you I must travel the path alone  
No longer my guide, the way you had shown  
Your heart my have been weak, but you were strong  
For your loving embrace I will always long

God sent you to me as a special gift from above  
To teach me life's lessons and shower me with your love  
I will always remember your beautiful and smiling face that I've seen in pictures  
In my heart you will always have a very special place

A special bond we shared like no other  
For this is possible for only Daughter and Mother  
I thanked God for each day we could've been able to share

But without you in my life it is too difficult to bear

Being with God, I hope you will find joy and peace  
In this I can find comfort and some happiness at least  
For Mommy Dearest you will always be  
My Mother so loving and so loved by me"

Then she looked at her father's body, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't realize that Graverobber was in the shadows listening to her sing.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my

teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away"

"You ok, Kid?"

"Greg!" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't..."

"Stop ignoring the question, Shilo."

"I'm...I'm okay." she lied.

"Come here." he said, pulling her to her feet and into a hug. "I know you're not okay." he whispered in her ear.

Shilo clung to him.

**_I do not own the poem in the beginning and I don't own "Butterfly Fly Away" I just thought they'd fit nicely. please review, they make me smile_**


	17. Per Tu

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

**_Thank you to jokergirl4ever, my faithful Z addict, 13hellcaat, and xxSaxxyBabexx who all reviewed._**

"Shilo, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier...I wasn't thinking." he said, holding her tight. _She's safe...if there's a God up there, I thank you._

That was all he cared about. She cried into his shoulder, her body shaking.

"Dammit." He kissed her head. "You scared the shit outta me, Kid."

"Sorry." she sobbed.

"Don't be. It was my fault." he sighed. "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut." He turned her face to his. "I love you."

Before she could say anything back, he kissed her.

"We better go...the GeneCops..." he said, taking her hand.

"Greg?"

He looked at her.

"Thanks...for coming after me...again." she whispered.

"Shilo...Per te...vivrò. L'amore vincerà. Con te... con te avrò, mille giorni di felicità, mille notti di serenità.Farò quello che mi chiederai. Andrò, sempre, dovunque tu andrai darò tutto l'amore che ho per te.  
"What does...I didn't know you spoke Italian." she said.

"It's a song I grew up with." he said. "It means "For you...I'll live. Love is going to win. With you...with you, I'll have a hundred days of happiness, a hundred nights of serenity. I'll do whatever you ask of me. Go, always, wherever you want me to go. I'll give all the love I feel for you."

She smiled. "Come on, Shi."

She looked over at her parents. "Don't worry...he's taking good care of your baby girl."

Shilo turned and hugged Graverobber, smiling into his jacket.

"Let's go home." he whispered.

Smiling, she nodded taking his hand. As they walked, she leaned her head against his arm.

"Hey, Greg, what's this?" she tugged on the bag he had on his back.

He smiled down at her. "It's a surprise."

She pouted at him "But..."

"Upupup la la la la." he said. "The pout might work on me but I'm not ruining you're surprise."

"It's for me?" She smiled again.

He wanted her to smile forever. But he knew he would fuck up again. He'd have to work on that.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Greeeeeg."

"Shiiiiiii."

"But..."

"We're here."

They were back at his place.

"Sit." he said.

She obeyed.

"I was gonna wait until you're birthday but I can give you _some _of it now."

She was practically bouncing.

"You just have to promise me something."

She sighed dramatically. "If I must."

"Don't get mad at me."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'll be right back."

He took the bag into the kitchen and shifted around until he found her book on bugs. He pulled out the picture of her mother and father and the picture of her and her father. He would save these for her birthday.

"Greg?"

"Coming."

Shilo was sitting cross-legged on the couch. Graverobber tossed her the bag and sat on the table in front of her.

She slowly opened the bag, then looked up at him. He nodded, offering a small smile.

Slowly, she pulled out her stuffed rabbit. "Mr. Flopsy." she whispered, cuddling it to her face.

"?" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up, I was five when dad gave him to me."

Setting it to her right she reached in the bag and pulled out her bug collection and her book.

She looked at him, tears brimming from her eyes. "Thank you."

He held his arms out to her. She got up and sat on his lap.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I told you, I wasn't thinking...so I wanted to do something that I hoped you'd like."

She hugged him, holding him tight.

"Did you like it?" he asked, holding her close.

"Greg." she said, looking into his dark eyes. "That was the best surprise you've ever given me."

"You're easy to please then." he laughed, nuzzling her cheek.

"Per tu...sempre per tu." _For you...always for you._


	18. Don't Take the Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

**_Thank you to jokergirl4ever and xxSaxxyBabexx, my faithful Z addicts, you guys always make me smile._**

The next day, Shilo didn't feel well. Graverobber wanted to stay with her but she made him go to work.

"But, Kid, you got a fever that scares me and you're breathing got weird last night." he said, holding her hand.

"Go. I'll be fine." she said, smiling weakly. "I'm just gonna sleep all day anyway."

"Okay. I can never win a fight with you." he chuckled. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her head and left, wanting to get done as soon as possible.

**xx zydrate anatomy xx**

The scalpel sluts swarmed him and he absently did his job, his thoughts focused only on Shilo.

"Graves."

"Oh, hey, Jeff."

"You're out of it tonight,man." Jeff said, hopping off of the dumpster. "What's going on?"  
"It's Shilo." he said. "She was sick when I left tonight."

"Well, you're done for the night." Jeff shrugged. "Go see your girl."

"Yeah."

On his way home, Graverobber, after washing his make-up off, stopped in the drug store and picked up aspirin and liquids for Shilo. Then he practically ran home.

**xx zydrate anatomyxx**

"Shilo?" The light in his room was still lit.

"Shit." he muttered. He hoped that Amber didn't come back for Shilo.

When he got into the bedroom he saw that Shilo wasn't in the bed, but the covers weren't messed up.

"So Amber wasn't here but where the hell is Shilo?" he said, talking to himself.

"Mmmph."

"Kid?"

He walked over to the other side of the bed and found Shilo on the floor.

"Shit, Kid!" he ran over and pulled her into his arms.

"Kid...Kid...Shilo." he said, frantically. "Shilo!"

She was burning up. Her skin was paler then usual. He had to get her medical help. And quick.

He wrapped her up in a blanket, so she'd sweat some of it out. He ran to the phone and dialed a number he was surprised he remembered it.

"Aunt Donna. It's me."

"Geoff?" his aunt asked. "Oh, wait, what's that other name? Graverobber?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need your help."

"I'm not bailing you out of jail."

"It's not that, I swear. Remember that girl, who's father was killed in front of her at the Opera? She's sick and I need to get her in without the GeneCops knowing. I'm begging you. Please, help me, Aunt Donna." Tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm coming over."

**xx i didn't know i'd love you so much xx**

"Wait in the living room while I look her over." Donna said, after hugging her nephew.

"Can't I stay with Shilo?"

"No."

"Okay. But I want to know what's going on."

"I'm gonna do whatever I can for her." Donna said.

Graverobber watched his aunt go into his bedroom and her instruments clinking around. Graverobber paced the living room for what seemed like hours but when he looked at the clock he saw only five minutes had gone by.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw on the living room table. He picked it up and held it tight as he fell to his knees.

"Take the very breath you gave me...take the heart from my chest. If there's something that wrong with her...I'll take her place if you let me. This is my last request. Take me out of this world. But, if there is a God up there...you've fucked up my life enough...please...don't take the girl." With those last words, he gave in to the tears that had threatened to fall ever since he found Shilo on the floor. "DON'T TAKE THE GIRL!" he yelled through his tears.


	19. As the World Falls Down

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

**_Thank you to jokergirl4ever and xxSaxxyBabexx, my faithful Z addicts, fallenfaeangel, and Indi Lestrange for reviewing. And Indi, I'm a freshman in college, I have homework and night classes and such, so I try to post a chapter a day, you have to be patient like the others. :D  
_**

The last thing Shilo remembered was whimpering "Greg" and then the world falling around her.

"Shi."

"Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo." He said, holding her close.

"Am I dead?"

"No, Shilo, this is the between world." Nathan said, draping his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Between world? You mean like between life and death?" She asked.

Nathan nodded.

"It's not your time yet. You still have the world to change." He said with a smile.

"I don't know if I can dad." Shilo said sadly.

"Yes you can, Shilo." A female voice said.

"Mom?"

Marni stood next to her daughter. "I'm so proud of you Shi." Shilo threw her arms around her mother.

"We will always be with you, in your time on need, Shilo you're the world to me." Marni sighed.

"But how?"

"Geoff will help you."

"Geoff?"

"The man taking _care_ of you." Nathan said with a roll of his eyes.

"Graverobber?"

Her parents smiled and nodded.

"Go and change the world Shi."

"Ok." With that Shilo woke up to find a strange woman standing over her.

**Xx let the monster risexX**

Back in the Between World…

"We need to talk Nate."

"About what?"

"Let's start with the fact that you're between worlds. We both know you're not dead."

Nathan held Marni's hand. "I wanted to be here for Shilo."

Marni gave him a look then hit the back of his head. "Don't play mind games with our daughter! She'll think she's mental!"

Nathan holds the back of head, cradling it. He had forgotten she wore the pants in their marriage. He liked it though.

"I'll be back in her life soon enough." Nathan said. "Let her have some freedom first. I kept her locked up for too long." _She looked happy and healthy. _He liked seeing her like that.

"Well, you better get back in Shilo's life soon. Got it?" she wagged her finger at him.

He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeeeeeeesss dear."

"Good boy." Marni laughed, kissing his cheek. "You have to do something now."

"What's that?"

"Let go of my memory. Live your life. Don't poison our daughter again. Find love and fix her. Do it." Before Nathan could answer, Marni was gone.

"Dammit."

**xX i didn't know i'd love you so much xX**

"Geoff."

Graverobber came tripping into the bedroom.

"What did you do?" his aunt donna asked.

"The 21st century cure." (He took the Z!)

His aunt slapped him in the back of the head.

"Owowowow!" he yelled, defending himself. "I tripped and my gun was in my pocket so it jabbed me in the…never mind."

"Greg?"

"Geoff, hunny."

"Graverobber!" he snapped.

"She just had a heavy chest cold." His aunt said. "She'll be fine."

Graverobber sighed with relief. "Thank you, Aunt Donna."

"She must mean a lot to you."

"The world." He said, holding Shilo close. "She means the world to me."

_(E.A.N: If you guys didn't get what Marni was saying in the Between World, you're dumber then my anthropology professor when it comes to syfy. I HAVE A COLLEGE BUDDY/DOCTOR WHO/ REPO!/HEALTH BUDDY BETA READER! She's helping me with the last few chapters. AND GUESSSSSS WHAT? YOU GET A SEQUEL! But you don't get spoilers. Muhahahaha….)_


	20. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

_**Xevil lil repo bitchX-:D ohh, what a tangled web you weave. I wonder who Nathan has to fix. *winkwink* and for those of you who are looking at this now thinking "what the hell?" i am the all powerful 'college buddy/doctor who/repo!/health buddybeta reader! hi! ^_^**_

**stupidamericanidioms91 (me): Yes, that is my all powerful buddy who I am writing the sequel with, mainly, because it was her idea in the first place.**

_**jokergirl4ever: Woohoo! There's a sequel *does happy dance* that's awesome I loved having nathan and marni in this chapter. Marnis funny :)\**_

**stupidamericanidioms91 (me): Ah jokergirl, my faithful reader, yes, . and I decided we needed some Nathan Marni in it.**

_**xxSazzyBabexx**_: **_this was good! :D O.O shock horror! nathans still alive! O.O_**

**stupidamericanidioms91: Good eye,love. But we are not giving away more then that. :D **

**Oh and by the way my loverlies...Geoff believe it (or not) is pronounced Jeff.  
**

Graverobber looked at Shilo, caressing her cheek. "Can we _not_ make a habit of you scaring the crap outta me?"

"Sorry." Shilo said, carefully sitting up. "I think I must've really done it this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the between world." she said, taking out of his hand. "I was between life and death." Her voice lowered. "I saw my parents."

"Shilo."

"I hugged my mother for the first time. " She smiled at Graverobber. "She told me that you would help me change the world."

"I'll do whatever I can, you know that."

"Geoff."

That was the first time she called him that. He got used to Greg but he found that he liked 'Geoff'. It was easy enough to remember, so why did he forget?

"It was, kind of, a nice birthday present."

He had completely forgotten that tomorrow was Monday, October 31st.

She fell asleep, cuddling her bunny to her chest, much like a small child would. He tucked her in and went into the living room.

"Aunt Donna. Can you keep an eye on Shilo while I run out to the store. I was so worried about her that I forgot tomorrow is her birthday."

His aunt nodded. "Oh, and Aunt Donna?" she turned and looked at him. He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"Geoff, that's what's family does. Yes, I hated my sister and yes, I haven't made an effort to see you in years but no matter what, family forgives. Family means no body gets left behind or completely forgotten."

He smiled. "La loo." Their way of saying "Love you."

"La loo too."

**xx i didn't know i'd love you so much xx**

Graverobber came back twenty minutes later to find his aunt Donna sitting on the bed with Shilo, stroking her hair lightly. He didn't want to tell her that it was a wig, so he stood there and smiled.  
His aunt was humming. It as the song he had sang to her a few days before. _The rainbow connection...the lovers, the dreamers and me._

His aunt looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen." he mouthed.

She nodded at him and kept humming.

_( For all the people who want to know, the rainbow connection is the name of the song and it was sung by kermit the frog)_


	21. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Repo except some pictures made of deviant art (vampyregirl1991) and some badly sung versions of some of the songs on YouTube (JackSparrowluvr25)

**_Thanks to: _**

**_X evil lil repo bitchX: Short chappie but good. _**

**Stupidamericanidioms91: yeah, I wanted to set up for the next chapter**

**_xxSazzyBabexx: awwwww! sweet chapter! :D_**

**Stupidamericanidioms91: The point of this story is show love.**

**_Faefallenangel: Loved the chapter! And the other ones I didn't review, I keep reading them on my iTouch and don't want to log in on that. When I should be sleeping I am reading your newest chapter.. . Should I be enjoying this or annoyed at my addiction to your story? lol Please keep up the good work, it is nice how much you update. Speaking of which I need to do that with my own story...need my movie back... Anyway, keep up the good work and I can't wait to read more in the future!_**

**Stupidamericanidioms91: ahahha. I'm sorry, love. When I should be sleeping, I'm normally writing a new chapter. You can be annoyed with me if you want.**

**_Indi Lestrange: _****_Haha, sorrrrrry :) good chapter, graverobber is so good to her_**

**Stupidamericanidioms91: It's ok. Thanks, I wanted Graverobber to have a side that people don't really see.**

**_Jokergirl4ever: That was a cute little chapter. Graverobber would do anything for shilo, I am loving aunt donna right now :) she brings a little light to graverobbers life._**

**Stupidamericanidioms91: My faithful addict, yes, aunt donna is actually based on Donna Noble from Doctor Who (Noble's softer side) and she was my favorite.**

Xxxxxxx

Graverobber sat in the kitchen, completely absorbed in what he was doing. He wanted her present to be special. Something she would like…he hoped.

"When did you start caring about others again?" His Aunt Donna asked, sitting across from him, looking at what he was doing.

"I honestly don't remember." He said, looking at her. _When had he started caring again? He remembered when he stopped caring altogether. He was five years old._

Xx flashbackxX

_"Mommy, look what I did!" Geoff yelled, running toward his mother, with a hand drawn picture in his hand. It was a typical five year old's drawing. The sky was purple, the stars were yellow, the grass was blue and there were two stick people. "It's me and you." He said, beaming with pride._

_ His mother smiled at him before she began coughing loud and hard._

_"Are you okay, Mommy?" he asked, worried for her._

_ "I'm fine Geoff." She said, taking his hand. "Come along now."_

_As they headed out the door he looked up at her. "Where are we going? To Aunt Donna's?"_

_ "No."_

_They hurried along in silence until they came to the graveyard._

_ "Are we visiting Daddy?"_

_"Yes, Geoff, yes, we're visiting Daddy."_

_ Geoff ran ahead of his mother, his picture held tightly in his hand._

_"Hi Daddy." He said, sitting in front of his father's grave. "Sorry that Mommy and I haven't been around, I started kindergarten and mommy's been sick." He said. _

_ "I made a picture of me and mommy for her but you can have it." He said, laying it against the headstone. "I miss you daddy. I love you."_

_ He stood up and looked around for his mother but she was nowhere to be found._

_"Mommy?"_

_ No response._

_ "Mommy."_

_Geoff started running when he remembered what his teacher said. "Don't panic, stay where you are until your mommy or a police man finds you."_

_ Geoff stood still and looked around. "Fuck you, teach, there's no one here."_

_ "HELP!" he yelled._

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "My name's Geoff and I've five years old!" He felt like crying. Where was his mommy?_

_The grave keeper came over and found Geoff standing there with a sharp rock in his hand. _

_ "Where's your mom?"_

_ "I don't know." Geoff said, tears flowing down his cheeks. "She told me we were visiting Daddy and when I got up, she wasn't there."_

_ "Christ."_

_Geoff grew up with the grave keeper, Cristophe. He liked the old man a lot and Cristophe loved him like a son. When Geoff was eighteen he looked at Cristophe and said "How is I came into your care?"_

_ Cristophe looked at him with sad blue eyes and said "Your mother." He said. "Do you remember that night at all?"_

_ "No. I remember sitting at my father's grave and telling him something." Geoff said._

_"Well, that wasn't really your father's grave."_

_ "What?"_

_"I am your father." He said. "Your mother would bring you here so I could at least see you every once in a while. She was ashamed of me for being a grave keeper." He glanced up at his son. "And a grave robber."_

_ Geoff couldn't believe it. He grabbed his stuff and ran out of the house. As he ran he heard sirens. Someone was robbing a grave near him. He went to go catch the guy but was tackled by the cop instead. _

_ "Give me your name." he said._

_Offering the man an evilish grin he said "Graverobber." _

Xxxxxx

"I guess it was when Shilo needed someone most." He said.

"What's her story?"

Graverobber sighed and told Shilo's story. How Rotti didn't like Nathan…how he poisoned his own daughter to make her stay with him…how Nathan was killed in front of Shilo.

"Poor dear." Aunt Donna said.

"I took her in…and then I made a big mistake." Graverobber said, his head in his hands.

"Life is all about making mistakes."

"I fell in love with her."

"How is that a mistake?" Aunt Donna asked. "Love is never a mistake."

Graverobber looked at his aunt, hoping to God she was right.

Xxxxxxx

"Geoff?"

Graverobber walked slowly into the room, his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?"

"Tiring." She said, stretching.

"Then it's a good thing you slept…all day." He said, kissing her lightly.

"Yeah." She said, giggling. "So what's behind your back?"

He grinned. "There is absolutely no getting around you, is there, my love?" he asked.

"Nope. What can I say, it's a gift." She smiled.

Graverobber handed her what he had behind his back.

"Happy birthday." He whispered.


	22. Presents

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the story Repo! or the music I use in the story. I just love the stuff I use.

_**Xevil lil repo bitchX**_  
_**HOLY SHITE! O_0 sweet flashback for the namesake**_

**me: Yep :D**

_**jokergirl4ever**_  
_**I love doctor who, this chapter was good I love the parts when you give a**_  
_**little more of graverobber away. What did he get shilo? Can't wait to read**_  
_**more**_

**me: That is because, my faithful loverlie, a) Doctor Who is the shit and b) I always wondered what made him so secluded from his emotions. If you read in the earlier chapter when he took 2 things out of the bag.**

_**Indi Lestrange**_  
_**Arghhhhh! How am I suposed to sleep not knowing what he got her!**_

**me: sorry. But again if you read the earlier chapter he basically says what he got her. **

**_Xevil lil repo bitchX: DON'T YOU PEOPLE READ THE CHAPTERS?_**

**me: Calm down! Jeez.**

** xxxxxxxx**

Shilo held the packages in her hand. "You didn't have to get me anything." she said with a smile. "You've saved me...more then once."

Geoff shrugged. "I wanted to do something nice for you. Something you would like and remember in years to come."

Shilo smiled and opened the first one. "Oh!" She looked up at Geoff, her eyes moist. "It's...beautiful."

He had gotten a picture frame and she could tell that he had added all the small details on himself. It was a picture of her and her father when she was four or five. When he had given her the bracelet that was her medicine reminder. He was holding her close and they were smiling. There were multi-colored beads on it and right below the picture there was a small scrap of paper that said in an elegant script "I didn't know I'd love you so much."

"The opera...it was on the giant screen that I can see from my alley. I heard you and him exchange these words." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. Then preceded to open the other one. She started to cry.

It was a picture of her mom and dad from before she was born, below that picture in the same elegant script was the words "We will always have each other in our time of need."

"Geoff...thank you."

"There's something else."

Shilo looked at him, confused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick envelope.

"I have a friend in a higher place who owed me a favor." he handed her the envelope and said "You're going to college. I told you I'd help you change the world in anyway I could and I meant it."

She threw herself on him, hugging him tight.

"I love you. You're the best."

"Shi, I'd do anything for you and you know it." he laughed, kissing her head.

Sorry it's short. Bear with me.


	23. Getting Ready To Change the World

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the story Repo! or the music I use in the story. I just love the stuff I use.

**_jokergirl4ever: Ahh that was sweet and shilos going to college. That's probably the best gift _**_**he could have given her. :) cute can't wait for more. Keep up the good writing.**_

**me: yeah. I thought it would be good for her to get a better education.**

**_13hellkaat: awww nice! very cute :D_**

**me: Thanks, lovey.**

**_xxSazzyBabexx: awwwwww! Geoff is so sweet to give her those things! :D_**

**me: I thought it was a sweet thing. I would love if my boyfriend did that...instead I got an engagement ring ;)**

**xxxxxxxx**

Shilo sat there in Geoff's arms, unmoving. She couldn't believe it. She was going to college.

"What should I study though?"

"Well, the person who owed me a favor teaches Thanatology at the University, with a minor in Pulmonology and Cardiology. That class covers diseases of the body. They have minors in pulmonology and cardiology. What about Infectious Diseases? I think you'd like that."

"Is that supposed to funny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean any harm, I'm just saying, you have a first hand experience in that field." he said, holding her tighter.

"True."

"You start next week." he said with a smile.

**xxxx MONDAY MORNING xxxx**

"Come on, beautiful, it's time to get up."

"No."

"Shhhiiiiillllllooooo." he groaned, pulling the covers off of her, causing her to turn into a bundle under her nightgown.

She growled at him.

"That's it." he rolled her onto her stomach and kissed her deeply. She woke up instantly. When he finished, he looked at her. "Now get the fuck up."

She sat up. "Now I don't wanna."

"Come on, I'll walk you."

She gasped in mock horror. "You? Outside? Daylight?"

"Don't push your luck, kid." he said as she took off her nightgown.

Shilo grinned, feeling his eyes bearing down into her back. She preceded to pick out her clothes. "I'm actually really excited." she turned to him...holding her bra in her hand but not putting it on just yet.

His expression read "You're not the only one."

She smiled as he crossed the room and kissed her, pinning her to the wall.

"Now who doesn't want who to go." she laughed.

"You're still going." he said, backing away. "I'll make you breakfast."

Shilo grinned, getting dressed. She wore a short gray skirt, with her black thigh highs, a pair of converse and a white shirt with her black vest over it. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if she looked alright.

She entered the kitchen and asked Geoff. "What do you think?", she did a twirl.

"You look great."

They ate their breakfast and walked hand in hand to Gene University. Shilo swallowed nervously.

"You'll be great."

Shilo smiled at him, took a deep breath and walked into the University, ready to change the world.

**_Xevil lil repo bit__ch and I argued for a good half hour on Geoff's line about the person who owed him a favor. It was actually really funny. :D Reviews are loverly._**


	24. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the story Repo! or the music I use in the story. I just love the stuff I use.

**_jokergirl4ever: __Haha graverobber in the daylight. I think the world spun off its axis :) yet another great chpter. I will be waiting for more from shilo and geoff, great job_**  
**_ Your faithful addict :)_**

**me: I wish I knew your real name so I could make the thankings more special. You are faithful as ever and Xevil lil repo bitch and I adore you. You are always the first to review and you make our day.**

**_Xevil lil repo bitchX: yes, jg4e, we loveeeee youuuu. :D_**_ **i hope the readers figure out WHY we were arguing over the context of the person Geoff was talking about. ^_^ And again, vert nice little chappie**_.

**me: one can only hope, beta, one can only hope. As you all know, the story is winding down due to the fact that the crazy chick who is my beta and I are writing the sequel together. So this is only gonna be one or two more chapters depending on how much more I think I can squeeze in. Love you all!**

**xxxxxxx**

Shilo walked toward one of the five science buildings. She had made three wrong turns already. She wished Geoff were with her...or her dad. She stood in the corner, swallowing back tears.**  
**

**"You can do it, Shi, I believe in you."**

Shilo took a deep breath. She could do it. She believed in herself. She was Shilo Madeline Wallace, daughter of Nathan and Marni Wallace. She had survived more then any person ever could in her short life. She could do college.

"Shilo? Is your name Shilo?"

Shilo whirled around. "Um, yeah."

"Your resemblance is striking." the woman said. Shilo looked her up and down. She looked like she would've been her father's age. She had on a white button down shirt and black and white pin-stripped pants, both were...form fitting; she also had on black four inch heels and to finish the look a form fitting leather jacket. "You look like your mother for the most part but I can tell you have bits of your father in you."

Shilo offered a small smile to put off her fear. "Thank-Thank you."

"The name is Dr. Carlisle McConnaughey. " the woman said, offering her hand out,Shilo noted that she had a thick Scottish accent. Hesitantly, Shilo shook it.

"Graverobber was right. You are shy."

"Graverobber? You know Geoff?" Shilo stared at the woman.

laughed. "Don't I."

"So do you know what your major is yet?"

"Um. Infectious Disease." Shilo said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Come on, I'll walk you. I'm your advisor."

"Do you normally get to pick the students?"

"No. But Infectious Diseases is in my field. I have a Masters in Thanatology, the study of death. I also have my Bachelors in Pulmonology, you know lungs and Cardiology, the study of the heart."

"Oh."

Shilo sat in front of the class. She wanted to remember everything. spent a majority of the lecture explaining everything she had already said to Shilo. Then she preceded to ask questions.

"Who knows what Thanatology is?"

"The study of Thanatics?" the boy next to Shilo asked.

"No, Gene, but nice try." she said with mild sarcasm.

Shilo slowly raised her hand. "I was waiting on you, kid." she said with a smile.

Shilo resisted the urge to frown. Geoff was the ONLY person allowed to call her that. "The study of death."

"Good girl."

"Ew!" a girl behind Shilo said. "We're going to be learning about dead people?" Shilo turned and looked at the girl. She reminded Shilo of Amber but she was beginning to believe that Amber had more brains then this girl.

"No." Shilo said. "It's about HOW people die."

The girl didn't look thrilled. By the end of the lecture, Shilo had a headache.

"See you all next week." McConnaughey said. "Shilo is Graverobber picking you up?" When Shilo nodded, she said she'd walk her out.

Geoff was right where he dropped her off, a cigarette in his hand.

"Geoff!"

Shilo launched herself at him. He caught her, chuckling to himself. "Hey, kid." he said, kissing her lightly.

"This is my advisor..."

"Hey Lils." he said, handing her the cigarette.

"Graves."

"It's Geoff now." he said, draping his arm around Shilo's shoulders.

"Oh, so you finally remembered?" she hit his arm playfully.

"Very funny." he laughed, kissing Shilo's temple. "Bitch." he muttered for only Shilo to hear.

McConnaughey must've heard him because she smacked him again.

"Ow!" he said in mock pain. "That really hurt."

"Baby." McConnaughey laughed, sticking her tongue out at the man. Shilo thought people get more mature as they got older, not more childlike but kept her mouth shut and smiled.

"Believe it or not, Shilo's the smartest one I have so far."

Shilo had zoned out and figured they were talking about her first day of class.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, she's been with me for the past few weeks."

This time is was Shilo who hit him, she elbowed him hard in the gut.

"Oof!" he held his stomach. "I'm a victim of circumstance."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." McConnaughey grinned, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

Geoff glared at the older woman before looking down at Shilo. "I'm gonna have a bruise you know."

Shilo tugged his hair, to bring his ear down to her level. "I'll kiss it and make it better tonight."

He stiffened slightly, but only Shilo noticed.

"So, can you guys come have lunch in my office, there's something I have to show you both. I'm not sure if it's a good time but I'll give it a whirl." McConnaughey had slid her glasses onto her face.

Shilo cocked her head to the side, following McConnaughey. "What is it?" Geoff asked.

"A surprise...more like a miracle."

Shilo slowed her pace. She had stopped believing in miracles long ago.

_**xxxx**_

They sat in her office, drinking espresso, with the exception of Shilo who decided on Earl Gray tea.

"Shilo, I don't want to stir-up painful memories...but, when was the last time you saw your father?"

_We will always have each other in our time of need..._

_Daddy, you're the world to me._

_Shilo, you're the world to me._

Shilo blinked back tears. "Two weeks_." _

_"_What happened that night?"

"Carlisle, is this really necessary?" Geoff asked, holding Shilo's hand.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's very important."

"I...I wouldn't pull the trigger to kill him myself...and...and the lights went out. All I could see was the flash from the gun...then the lights came back up and my father was bleeding...he died in my arms."

"Are you sure about that?"

Shilo stood up, slamming her hands down on the desk. "Of course I'm sure dammit! I FELT HIM DIE!"

"Shilo, watch your mouth, young lady."

Shilo turned at the voice and then collapsed, not feeling Geoff catch her.

_**So that's the end until Xevil lil repo bitchX and I start the sequel. So who was the mystery person? You'll have to wait and see.**_


	25. REMINDER!

Hey readers,

If you wanna read the sequel to this, go onto my page and it's called "Never Gonna Be Alone"

I only posted this to let people know.

Love always,

Bree (stupidamericanidioms91)


End file.
